jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Abrham of Ur
Abrham is remembered in the Bible as the father of faith and the ancestor of the Israelites. Overview Abrham took his half-sister Sarai as his wife. When he lived in the city of Ur as a young man he heard a voice speak to him, promising to make him a great nation if he followed in his ways and served his will, so Abhram chopped a sheep in half and walked his family through the pieces then took up caravan work for his father trading goods between Babylon and the lands of the Ka’anan, a harder life than if he had stayed at home and took up scroll work as an accountant. A regional governor of Egypt craved Sarai as a wife forcing Abrham to pretend to only be her brother so as not to die by his jealous hand. Abhram saw to it that his food went bad while he guested within his house so that he developed a case of the runs for a few days, then bribed a priest to offer him a convenient divination. This led to many rumors about Abhram using Sarai’s good looks to con many a merchant or prince out of their fortunes. One day in Babylon, Circa 1850 BC he was tending his fire when Anri, Reka and Udan appeared at the edge of his encampment. Not knowing who you were dealing with was a dangerous situation, and Abhram was half tempted to call out to one of his men in order to fortify himself against the possibility that these men posed some type of danger. After all, it had not been that many months back since they had repelled a foreign invasion from one of the Kingdoms of the Plains, rescuing his nephew and many others who had been taken captive by the invaders. There was every possibility that these men might be from the Kingdoms of Nu’un or Lur, which were hostile to the realms of Gamora and Sadom. If so then it would be most unwise to get in the middle of their dispute, and Abhram was by nature a cautious man, having been taught many life lessons about the need to be on guard against one’s own tendency to be too trusting. But before he could raise his voice to one of his servants the leader of the trio told him that they were simple travelers passing through this realm on their way to the city of Ur-Geballah. Seeing they were members of one of the Kurdish tribes that roamed up north near the lands of the brown skinned Dravid peoples to the distant east, the mysterious realm of myth and near legend. Abhram welcomed them to his camp and apologized for being cautious. As thanks they each gave him a token of respect. Reka gave him a box of finely ground herbal powder whose rich aroma brought a smile to his withered face. While Udan gave him Sumerian pottery dating back to around about eight or nine centuries ago, during the reign of Gilgamesh. Abhram was naturally skeptical of its authenticity but Anri then Rama Muharabi assured him it was real. When it came time for Rama to present his token he asked him what he most desire. Knowing that he couldn’t grant it to him Abhram humored the man and told him that he was very old and had no son to inherit his possession. He was both surprised and alarmed when a confused Rama asked him about his son Ishmael mentioning the rumor that he had abandoned his son and second wife to the wilderness at the urging of his first wife. Abhram explained that this wasn’t done willingly Sarai grew so jealous of Tamar, who was younger and fairer and at last he could not abide the squabbling. He had to do what he did for the sake of maintaining harmony within my own tent. Reka quickly called him out for trying to rationalize abandonment. However he did reveal that Tamar and Ishmael survived. Rama chided his brother but Abhram agreed with him believing that Sarai being barren was a curse by the gods for marrying her even if they loved each other very much in their youth. He quickly stopped them from responding when he told them about the voice who promised him a kingdom as he been ridiculed and laughed at every time he told the story. As hard as it had been Abrham didn’t regret his life. Abhram explained the truth behind all the rumors about him when they were interrupted by Sarai who had been gathering grain causing the two to start arguing about more mouths to feed. The brothers weren’t able to stay as their business was with the city of Ur-Gaballah. However Rama did provide Abhram with a parting gift, an aphrodisiac that if he and Sarai drank and then speak prayers to his gods would allow her to bear a child. Rama imbued a seed to charge it with fertility and youth-restoring magic. As well as a second spell that would cause the child to be born with an inherent gift that would make him akin to the elements of nature like a nascent Eluini. Ashamed that he had nothing to give them as thanks when they asked about the Hand of Negral he told them that he gave it to his nephew to be disposed of. Who donated it to the temple of the goddess Chernobog in the Kingdom of Sadham. With that the strangers turned to leave while Abhram looked on at them in puzzlement, wondering what it was about this trio that struck him as being more than merely human. After a few paces it seemed as though they vanished utterly into the very trackless sands from which they had appeared. He then decided there was no harm in trying Rama’s gift. Category:Terminology